The last female Uchiha an Itachi love story
by sweetdesire842
Summary: Cora is in love with Itachi but she has no clue if he loves her back. Then Itachi kills the Clan does she still love him after such actions and did he spare her life because he loves her in return. Contains a lemon in it.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Female Uchiha an Itachi love story**

(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters.)

**Introduction**

Cora was the same age as Itachi her last name is Uchiha she made friends with Itachi when they went to the academy together.

As he progressed she asked him to be her sparing partner since he was better then she was. When he was promoted to Chunin she trained even harder. When he was promoted to Jonin Cora finally made it to Chunin. When he made it into the Ambu Black ops she was promoted to Jonin.

Cora pushed herself to prove her worth to Itachi since over the years she had grown to love him with all her heart. She never said anything to Itachi about her feelings for him afraid that he would see her as weak. So she made excuses to spend as much time with him as possible even if she wound up stuck baby-sitting his brother Sasuke for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Page 1**

You're both 13 years old, and Cora was on her way home from a mission when she stopped at the hill where she first meet Itachi she sat down looking at the stars remembering that day. Cora was suddenly distracted from her thoughts by the feeling that she was being watched by someone. So she quickly took out a kunai knife, and took a fighting stance.

She yells out "I know you're there now show yourself."

A male voice responds "you're getting better at recognizing Chakra Cora."

She relaxes, and puts the kunai away knowing full well that the voice belongs to Itachi. She asks "Itachi what are you doing out here so late?"

He replies "I was going to ask you the same question Cora."

She looks at him, and says "I've just returned from a mission I was a little tired so I stopped to rest a moment."

Itachi says "a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be out alone late at night you might get hurt."

She crosses her arms, and says "Itachi I'm a Jonin now I can take care of myself."

Itachi walks over to her, and asks "when did you get promoted to Jonin?"

She smiles, and says "not to long ago Itachi I heard about your promotion to Ambu Black ops."

He responds "yah its ok I guess." Then he quickly grabs her arms, and pins her to a nearby tree.

Cora asks him "what the hell are you doing Itachi."

He glairs at her, and says "what ever you do don't enter the Uchiha compound tonight."

She asks "why not..." when she was interrupted by Itachi kissing her on the lips. The instant his lips touched hers she felt electricity run from them she was both shocked, and stunned. But before she could respond he pulled away from her.

He smirked at the confused look on her face, and said "listen to your superiors for once, and don't go home tonight or I'll have to hurt you Cora."

Before Cora could reply he was gone she put her fingers to her lips because they still tingled from his kiss. She thought to herself (where do I go at 1:00 in the morning who would be up this late? I need to talk to someone that was strange even for Itachi.) She deiced to go to Kakashi's apartment since he's often up late, and he's also an Ambu Black op maybe he knew what was going on.

Cora walked to Kakashi's apartment she could hear voices talking inside so she knocked no longer worried about waking him up. He opened the door, and was surprised to see her.

Kakashi asks "Cora what are you doing here at this late hour?"

She replies "I need to talk to you."

So he asks raising an eyebrow "what's so important that it can't wait until a more reasonable hour."

Cora says "it's Itachi he's acting strangely tonight, and I'm worried."

Kakashi asks "what happened tonight Cora?"

She responds "well first he kissed me, and then he told me that if I went home tonight that he'd hurt me I'm very confused."

He chuckles, and responds "well that is strange I never though Itachi would kiss a girl he must be going soft."

Cora playfully smacks his arm, and says "not funny Kakashi you know what I meant."

Kakashi sighs, and says "alright Cora I'll come with you to the Uchiha compound to check things out."

She smiles, and says "thanks Kakashi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Page 2 **

The two of you take off to the Uchiha compound once your both there they immediately notice a body on the ground. The two of you carefully approach the body only to find out that the individual has been killed Cora can see several more bodies lying on the ground Kakashi looks at her in shock.

Kakashi says to her "I must go report this to the Hokage. Stay here, and don't move until help arrives it's too dangerous for you to proceed alone."

She replies "just go Kakashi I'll be fine."

Kakashi takes off to alert the Hokage, and get assistance as usual Cora ignores what was said heading further into the compound she immediately heads into Itachi's house to check on him, and his brother. She quietly enters the house, and takes out a kunai knife just incase she needs it.

Cora carefully checks Sasuke's bedroom only to find the room is empty she wonders where Sasuke could be so late. Next she carefully checks Itachi's bedroom it too is empty. She starts to move towards his parent's bedroom when she hears voices coming from another room. She moves silently towards the noise not wanting to be detected hiding her Chakra as well.

Cora can clearly see Sasuke, and his brother Itachi in the room fighting. She rushes in to help Sasuke knowing that he's only a student, and there's no way he can fight Itachi off. She takes a fighting stance in front of Sasuke who's on the floor making sure not to look Itachi directly in the eyes.

Cora asks Itachi "what the hell are you doing to your little brother?"

Itachi replies "I'm only showing him what I did to the clan Cora."

She's shocked but she asks him "you did all this but why Itachi?"

He responds "that's none of your concern you should be concerned for your life Cora."

She notices Sasuke writhing in pain on the floor so she flips her kunai knife, and hits him on the back of the head knocking him out cold. Cora feels bad about having to hurt him but it was better then the torture he was getting from Itachi. She uses her Sharingan, and quickly turns the kunai around throwing it at Itachi.

He easily dodges the attack, and chuckles at her saying "that was truly pathetic Cora surely you can do better then that!"

Cora yells at him "cut it out Itachi you're not going to get me angry." She manages to land a punch in his stomach but he quickly grabs her wrist, and pulls her towards him. Itachi says "come with me to the Akatsuki Cora I'm sure the leader there will love you."

Cora glairs at him saying "you want me to join that bunch of losers I don't think so Itachi."

He responds "suit your self Cora" he throws her into the wall hard.

She can clearly hear voices heading her way, and she says "I suggest you leave Itachi I wasn't stupid enough to come here without back up."

Itachi smirks saying "smart girl you're learning I guess I'll have to leave you alive but I will return to kill you one day Cora."

Cora glairs at him still feeling the pain from hitting the wall then she says "I don't think you can Itachi."

Itachi glairs at her trying to determine how injured she is, and then he takes off out the near by window. Several Ambu black ops who had entered the room take off chasing after him Cora would have collapsed but Sasuke needed medical help. She turned off her Sharingan then she gently picked up Sasuke, and carried him in her arms all the way to the hospital once there they admitted him they check her out as well.

After Cora receives treatment she goes into Sasuke's room she takes the chair, and moves it next to the bed. Cora sits down in the chair, and she eventually falls asleep. She wakes up because she can hear Sasuke mumbling in his sleep.

Cora says "damn you Itachi why did you have to do this to him?"

Sasuke wakes up, and asks "where am I Cora?"

She responds "you're in the hospital thanks to your brother Itachi."

Sasuke asks her "why did he do this to me?"

She responds "I don't know Sasuke all I do know is that you and I are the only two Clan members still alive."

Sasuke looks scared, and says "I'm only eight years old how am I supposed to take care of myself?"

Cora smiles, and says "I'll take care of you Sasuke if you'll let me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Page 3**

Cora escorts Sasuke to the Uchiha Compound, and they look it over. Then when he is ready she takes him back to the academy. Cora looks at him, and asks "are you sure you're ready to return so soon Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "I'm fine Cora I can't fall behind the others now can I?"

Cora smiles at him saying "alright Sasuke do you want me to pick you up so I can help you train?"

Sasuke responds "yes Cora I'd like that he hugs her, and then he goes into the academy."

Cora takes off, and reports to the Hokage's office this is the first free moment she's had to check in since that awful day. Cora walks up to the outside of the Hokage's office where there are two guards posted. Cora says "I need to see the Hokage please."

The guard says "alright Cora I'll tell him you're here." One of the guards enters the office, and several minutes later he comes back out.

He announces "he'll see you now Cora." He steps out of the way, and lets her go into the office.

The Hokage says "ah Cora sit down please."

Cora sits down, and says "I'd like to request being reassigned Lord Hokage."

He asks "why is that Cora."

Cora responds "well I have been caring for Sasuke also I've been helping him train daily so I would like to help the village out in some way without leaving on missions."

He looks at her saying "well I could use a new office assistant the last one grew board, and wanted to return to doing missions."

Cora responds "that's fine with me are you sure you want me though?"

He chuckles saying "yes Cora I'm aware that you won't blindly follow orders, and you may question me from time to time." Then he asks "oh Cora is there any information you can give me about what happened that day?"

Cora replies "yes when I arrived Itachi was tormenting Sasuke with images of his parent's murder, and then Itachi left to go join the Akatsuki."

The Hokage says "that was very helpful Cora." Then he asks "do you know why Itachi did this?"

Cora replies "no I did ask him but he refused to answer I suspect that it was a requirement to get into the Akatsuki kind of like an initiation."

He says "that is an interesting theory Cora. Now go into the file room, and straighten it up for me you should be done with that task just in time to get Sasuke from school this afternoon."

Cora straightens the file room quickly, and returns to the Hokage's office then she asks "what time should I come tomorrow?"

He replies "come right after you drop Sasuke off at the Academy oh, and just come in the guards won't stop you now that you're my assistant." Then he adds "and Cora please don't forget to keep up on your training."

Cora smiles at him, and says "don't worry Hokage I won't." Cora leaves the office, and heads to the academy where she picks Sasuke up.

Cora leads him to the training grounds once they get there she asks "what do you want to work on Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "we're working on kunai skills in class."

Cora sets out several targets, and says "show me what you've got Sasuke."

Sasuke grabs several kunai knives, and tries to hit all the targets but misses several targets.

Cora says "Sasuke you're holding it wrong, and you're using way too much effort to throw the Kunai knives. Here let me show you a special technique I learned."

Cora grabbed a Kunai knife in her hand, and places it in between her thumb, and index finger. She spins the knife in between her fingers, and gently throws the knife hitting all the targets dead center.

Sasuke smiles saying "wow that was so cool!"

Cora says "now you do it Sasuke."

Sasuke repeats what she showed him, and easily gets a bull's-eye every time. She smiles saying "very good Sasuke let's go home for dinner."

Sasuke replies "ok Cora I'd like that" with that said he hugs her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Page 4**

Today like every day for the past several weeks Cora would train very early in the morning make breakfast, and pack a lunch. Then once Sasuke, and her had breakfast she would clean up. She took him to the Academy then went on to the Hokage's office to perform her duties.

Everyone thought Cora was crazy when she'd argue with the Hokage, and challenge his decisions but sometimes he'd agree with her, and change his mind. At the end of the day she would go pick up Sasuke from the Academy always taking him to the same training grounds everyday the same one she, and Itachi had used to training in.

**Day 1**

Cora asked "so what are we working on today Sasuke?"

Sasuke replied "um….throwing several kunai knives at once Cora."

Cora set up the targets, and showed him how to throw several at once all of her knives hitting each target perfectly.

Sasuke suddenly asks "how did you get so good Cora?"

Cora smirks, and says "I cheated I used my Sharingan to copy your brother Itachi's technique."

Sasuke looks shocked, and asks "I can use my Sharingan to copy other ninja's moves?"

Cora replies "with some move yes you can. Now it's your turn Sasuke."

Sasuke practices for several hours, and is getting close to getting it when they head home for the day. You two spent the rest of the weak practicing until Sasuke has it down perfect Cora was always very proud of Sasuke's progress, and she made sure he knew it.

**Day 8**

Cora asked "so what are we working on today Sasuke?"

Sasuke replies "punches, and kicks this week Cora."

Cora takes a fighting stance, and says "show me what you've got Sasuke."

Sasuke comes at her, and she easily dodges his attacks. Sasuke stops, and asks "why can't I hit you Cora."

Cora responds "your moves are too predictable and straight forward Sasuke."

Sasuke says "oh I get it I think."

Cora smiles, and says "why don't you come with me tomorrow since you have the day off you can watch me spar with Kakashi."

Sasuke looks at her excited saying "really I can come with you?"

Cora replies "of course Sasuke I want you to become as good as me some day. Sasuke smiles at Cora, and follows her home for the night."


	6. Chapter 6

**Page 5**

Cora wakes up early, and gets herself ready to spar with Kakashi she's surprised to see that Sasuke is already up, and ready to go. They have something to eat before they leave the house.

Then Cora takes Sasuke to the training grounds she, and Kakashi use. It's different from the one she trains Sasuke in because it's a lot bigger. But then again two Jonin sparing each other need a lot of space. Once Cora gets there she sits Sasuke down where he won't get hurt buy the two of them sparing. Of course as usual Kakashi shows up late when he finally arrives after giving Cora like five excuses about why he was late they warm up a little then they start sparing each other.

Kakashi removes his head band from his Sharingan eye at the start of the sparing session but Cora manages to land several kicks, and punches. So he decides to use his Sharingan causing her to smirk, and start to think perverted thoughts trying to distract him causing him to blush. He's so districted that she knocks him down, and pins him to the ground with a kunai knife to his neck.

Cora looks at him, and says "looks like I win again Kakashi."

Kakashi responds "that's because you cheated Cora."

Cora replies "hey it's not my fault you fall for that trick every time. You need to learn not to be distracted by hot naked women."

Kakashi says back "if I wasn't then there would definitely be something wrong with me Cora."

Cora laughs at Kakashi, and heads over to where Sasuke is sitting. She asks him "so Sasuke did you learn anything by watching us?"

Sasuke responds "yes I did I learned a lot."

Kakashi asks "like what Sasuke?"

Sasuke says back "I learned never to use Sharingan against Cora because she'll turn around and find a way to use it against you."

Cora smirks saying "very good Sasuke now only if Kakashi could learn the same lesson."

Kakashi looks at her, and then he says "one day Cora that little trick of yours won't work any more then were will you be?"

Cora smiles, and says "let me know when that day comes Kakashi I'll by you one of those books you love so much."


	7. Chapter 7

**Page 6 **

It has been five years since that awful day Sasuke is now 13, and Cora is now 18 years old. For sometime now Cora has noticed Sasuke being very cold, and distant with her. Cora was happy Sasuke has Kakashi as a Sensei now Cora felt Sasuke could use a strong but caring male role model to help straighten him out. One day Cora was out walking around the village with Kakashi after he had finished training his students for the day.

When Cora says "Kakashi I'm worried about Sasuke I fear we're going to lose him he's so consumed with hate these days."

Kakashi says "don't worry so much Cora I'm sure he'll come around."

Cora replies "but I just feel like a total failure Kakashi where did I go wrong with him?"

Kakashi pats her on the shoulder saying "you'll make a great mother one day Cora I'm sure its just teenaged hormones."

Suddenly two guys wearing grass hats, and cloaks appear in the village. They walk up to Cora, and Kakashi they look oddly out of place so Cora pokes Kakashi he nods to her. Cora walks forward looking down, and walks right into one of them in order to get a good look at them.

Cora looks up saying "excuse me sir...Itachi?"

Itachi asks "do I know you miss?"

Kakashi yells "Cora get back over here now."

Cora quickly turns around to leave but she's quickly grabbed by a blue guy that looks like a fish. The blue man asks "where do you think your going pretty girl?"

Cora yells "let go of me you oversized guppy."

Itachi says to his partner "let that week female go already Kisame."

Kisame responds "but Itachi she's insulted me so now she must lean her lesson."

Kakashi glairs at them saying "if you two think you're leaving here with one of the leaf villages best Jonin you're both sadly mistaken."

Itachi and Kakashi start fighting while they're distracting Kisame Cora kicks him in the groin causing him to fall to his knees, and let her go. Kisame yells in pain "you're going to pay for that you little bitch!

Itachi comes over saying "take care of Kakashi I'll take care of the girl Kisame."

Kisame starts fighting Kakashi keeping him busy while Cora and Itachi start fighting each other. Cora's doing really well until sometime during the fight Itachi manages to knock her out he leaves Cora to help Kisame.

Itachi orders Kisame "go grab the girl I'll handle Kakashi."

Kisame rolls his eyes saying "ugh fine but don't be to much longer Itachi I'm sure our fighting hasn't gone unnoticed, and more ninja will be arriving soon."

Itachi yells back annoyed "I've got it under control Kisame."

Itachi puts Kakashi in Tsukyomi when he's finished Kakashi collapses on the ground. Kisame throws Cora over his shoulder, and the two of them start to head back to the Akatsuki headquarters. After several hours Cora comes too with a pounding headache, and she quickly realizes that she's being carried. Cora notices that Kisame is caring her so she starts kicking him, and pounding on his chest in an attempt to get him to let her go.

Cora starts yelling "put me down fish man."

Kisame chuckles, and says "she's awful feisty I wonder if Leader-Sama will let us keep her?"

Itachi glairs at her saying "I'm sure he will if she behaves herself."

Cora responds "like that will ever happen Itachi."

Kisame yells "shut up already woman or I'll knock you back out!"

Cora yells back "I won't shut up fish man. You'll have to make me shut up!"

Kisame groans yelling "fine woman have it your way." Then he quickly knocks her back out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Page 7 **

Cora wakes up several hours later her head really hurting her at this point. Cora is on a bed in a prison cell she can only assume at the Akatsuki headquarters. She can see a blond off in the distance working on making something she can't really tell what it is since the room is dark.

Cora looks over at him, and says "hey handsome what are you doing?"

He responds "oh you finally woke up I'm making art un." Then he asks "what's your name girl?"

Cora responds "my name is Cora, and what's your name?"

He replies "Deidara is my name un." Then he asks "how did you know I was a boy everyone mistakes me for a girl un."

Cora responds "we'll anyone that thought you're a girl is stupid it's clearly obvious your male." Then she asks "hey Deidara can I get something to eat?"

Deidara responds "if you promise not to try to escape I'll take you up to the kitchen un."

Cora smiles, and says "I promise not to escape beside what girl would want to leave a hot guy like you."

Deidara smiles saying "follow me un."

Cora follows Deidara into the kitchen where she sees a dude that looks like a plant at the table eating.

Cora looks at what he's eating, and then she asks "what is that you're eating?"

He responds "its human flesh."

Cora asks "does it taste any good?"

He looks at her kind of shocked, and says "to me it does." The he asks "would you like a taste?"

Cora replies "no thanks maybe another time." Then she says "my name is Cora what's yours."

He replies "I'm Zetsu maybe next time you'll try my food out its really good."

Cora responds back "maybe I will."

Zetsu says to her "you're a strange human girl Cora. Usually the new recruits vomit when I tell them its human flesh I'm eating."

Cora responds "I'm not a new recruit I'm a prisoner here."

Deidara interrupts her saying "your foods ready un."

Deidara hands her a plate of food that she eats sitting right next to Zetsu. Another Akatsuki member walks in wearing a face mask. He comes bouncing into the room yelling "Tobi is a good boy!"

He asks "who is this Deidara Sempai Tobi wants to know so Tobi can be a good boy."

Deidara responds "her name is Cora Tobi now will you quit bouncing."

Tobi asks "can Cora play a game with Tobi please Deidara."

Deidara replies "no when she done eating she needs to see Leader-Sama Tobi." With that Tobi leaves to go play somewhere else.

Cora turns to Deidara, and asks "so where is the over grown guppy that carried me here?"

Deidara smirks, and says "oh Kisame he's off training un."

Cora then asks "what about Itachi?"

Deidara raises an eyebrow, and says "he's sulking in his room un."

Cora says "so I guess this would be the Akatsuki am I right Deidara."

Deidara replies "yes it is un. They're still some members you haven't met yet."

Cora asks "like who Deidara?"

Deidara replies "Hidan, Konan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Leader-Sama un. Let's go see the Leader-Sama now Cora."

Cora follows Deidara to the door of the Akatsuki leader's office, and he knocks on the door.

Pein answers "you may enter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Page 8**

Deidara opens the door, and then he quickly pushes Cora in saying "good luck un." He quickly turns around, and leaves locking the door behind him.

Cora walks over to Pein, and says "Deidara tells me that you wanted to see me."

Pein replies "yes, and you'll address me as Leader-Sama from now on."

Cora crosses her arms, and says "I don't think so you're not my master." Then she asks "so what did you want any way?"

Pein chuckles saying "you're as feisty as Kisame said you'll address me as Leader –Sama." Then he adds "I want you to join the Akatsuki."

Cora responds in a sarcastic tone "and what if I say no oh high, and mighty leader of the Akatsuki?"

Pein coldly responds "we'll the missy you'll be dead with in the week."

Cora says "boldly if Itachi couldn't kill me five years ago what makes you think you can now sir."

Pein rolls his eyes, and asks "what are you talking about, and make it fast you're making me loose my patients."

Cora smirks, and says "my full name is Cora Uchiha that's what I'm talking about."

Pein yells angry "why that little liar he said he killed the whole Clan."

Cora smirks even more adding "oh he also left his brother Sasuke alive as well."

Pein slams his hand on his desk yelling "ugh two Uchiha's one male, and one female you could restart the Clan this isn't good at all."

Cora glairs at him saying "like I'd let Itachi touch me, and Sasuke I practically raised that would just be sick, and twisted."

Pein chuckles, and says "I think I'm going to like you so will you join us or do I have the honor of ending your life?"

Cora reluctantly says "I'll join your group."

Pein responds "good choice Cora. Now you'll need to fight one of our members so I can see your skills."

Cora smirks saying "I would recommend choosing a girl if there are any."

Pein raises his eyebrow, and asks "why is that Cora?"

Just then Konan barged into the room you could see jealousy in her eyes. Konan says "so you send me on a mission so that you can have sex with this slut Pein?"

Pein looks really angry with Konan so Cora deiced to have fun with it she quickly grab him, and give him a passionate kiss then she leans into his ear whispering to him "because I don't play fair Pein."

Konan gets very angry saying "that's it I'm going to kick your ass you bitch."

Cora looks her over then crosses her arms, and responds "you and what army."

Pein finally snaps out of his shocked state, and says "nock it off both of you now you'll both spar with each other in the Dojo, and I'll declare whose the winner."

Konan says "but Pein my darling."

Pein yells "right now missy."

Cora smirks saying "he told you."

Konan glairs at her saying "oh you're so dead."

They head to the Dojo, and enter the room Cora heads to the center of the room. You each take fighting stances Cora takes her long blade out of its cover, and twirls it in her fingers like it was a small kunai knife. Konan, and Pein both have shocked expressions on there faces.

Pein smirks, and says "alright girls begin."

Cora takes her blade, and rams it down into the floor through the bottom of Konan's Akatsuki cloak while still holding the handle she jumps up, and rotates her body kicking Konan in the chest with both legs sending Konan flying across the room only for her to be slammed into the wall Cora actually managed to knock Konan out cold.

Pein looks completely shocked, and asks "where the hell did you learn to move like that?"

Cora smirks saying "oh it's something that I just picked up some where Pein."

Pein glairs at her saying "you'll not address me so informally unless you wish to share my bed Cora."

Pein looks at him, and says "I don't think you could handle me Pein besides you have a girlfriend to tend to over there."

Pein yells at her "this discussion isn't over young lady. I want you in my office in a few minutes after I deal with Konan."

Cora smirks, and says "fine Pein" then she leaves, and heads to his office to wait for him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Page 9**

After several minutes Pein enters the office, and he closes then locks the door. Pein says "now that Konan has been taken care of lets get down to business. For your fist mission I want you to steal this water scroll from the leaf village. Itachi will be going with you to make sure you don't try to escape."

Cora responds "fine but Itachi will only slow me down."

Pein says "just take him anyway, and don't try to double cross me or you'll personally learn the meaning of torture."

Cora leaves the office, and heads down the corridor to Itachi's bedroom door. Cora knocks on the bedroom door loudly.

Itachi replies "you may enter."

Cora goes into the bedroom, and says "Pein has assigned both of us a mission together."

Itachi responds "do I have too go with you."

Cora rolls her eyes saying "ugh just escort me there, and back I'll do all the work."

Itachi grumbles saying "fine I'll go."

Cora steps aside saying "lead the way out you know this place better then I do."

Cora follows Itachi out of the building once outside he quickly pins her to the wall with her hands over her head. Cora asks "what's the meaning of this Itachi?"

Itachi says "it's been five years since I've kissed those lips of yours." The he quickly crashed his lips into hers using the fact that she was about to say something to shove his tongue into her mouth she got lost in the kiss for a moment but came to her senses. She had to show Itachi that he couldn't get away with stuff like this even if she liked it so she bit his tongue. Itachi pulled back and smirked at her then he said "so you want to play rough do you?"

Just as he was about to rip her shirt off Zetsu pulls Itachi off of Cora, and slams him into a nearby tree. Zetsu's white side says "Cora is my friend." The dark side says "if you try to hurt her again I'll be eating you for dinner Itachi."

Itachi grumbles saying "fine Zetsu I'll play nice."

Zetsu looks at Cora, and his white side says "if he bothers you again just let me know Cora." His dark side adds "he looks like he'd make a tasty meal."

Cora responds "thank you Zetsu but I don't think that will be necessary right Itachi."

Itachi groans saying "yes I'll behave."

Cora then says "you need to lead the way to the village Itachi."

Zetsu heads back in as Cora, and Itachi take off to the leaf village. Once you both get close enough to see the outside of the village gates. Cora says "Itachi you wait here while I get what we need." Cora hands him her Akatsuki cloak.

Itachi asks "how do I know you'll come back Cora?"

Cora responds "if I don't you can tell Pein, and he'll send you all back here to capture me so that he can torture me."

Itachi smirks, and says "then I'd hurry if I were you I easily get board, and when I'm board I do stupid things like announce you as a traitor to the Akatsuki."

Cora glairs at Itachi then she heads to the gates the guards quickly escort her into the Hokage's office. Once there she explain everything to the Hokage as she gives him exact details on how to find the Akatsuki hideout. The Hokage gives her a copy of the original water scroll rewritten so that the jutsu contained inside the scroll doesn't work very long. Cora smiles at him, and takes the fake scroll then she head to Itachi.

Once she gets to where Itachi is hiding she shows him the scroll. They run off as the leaf village guards chase them through the trees until they finally lose them. Cora, and Itachi get back to the Akatsuki base, and they rush into Pein's office. Pein was very pleased with Cora's work once he examined the scroll he put it in his desk drawer.

Pein then said "I heard that you and Itachi aren't getting along so until you two can behave you'll both be sharing the same bedroom."

They both yell "WHAT are you crazy?"

Pein says "No now you're both dismissed."


	11. Chapter 11

**Page 10**

Cora heads to the bedroom that she, and Itachi are going to share she enters the room only to find Konan in the room. Cora asks "what are you doing in here?"

Konan replies "Pein had me buy you some clothes, and he told me to put them in here."

Cora says "if you're done get out."

Konan responds "fine I will."

After Konan leaves Cora decided to take a shower once she was done with her shower she starts to get out only to find Itachi at the bathroom door staring at her towel covered body so she throws the shampoo at him.

Cora yells "get out you pervert."

Itachi replies "this was my room first Cora so you'll have to deal with me watching you."

Cora rolls her eyes saying "ugh men. Fine but if your pants get to tight don't come to me for relief Itachi."

Itachi smirks saying "I can last longer then you can Cora."

Cora asks "what do you mean by that?"

Itachi replies "I mean you'll get to see me nude too."

Cora groans saying "ugh what am I going to do with you?"

Itachi raises an eyebrow saying "I could think of several things Cora."

Cora throws the conditioner at him saying "you're such a pig Itachi."

Itachi smirks at her while she gets dressed but the smirk slowly disappears as Cora manages to get dressed without letting him see anything. He gets undressed in front of her, and heads to the shower. She notices how hot his body is but when he smirks because she's staring at him she quickly turns her head, and goes out into the bedroom. Cora pulls the top blanket off the bed and folds it in half then she gets into the bed and covers herself with the blanket. Itachi takes the other side of the bed, and chuckles at her. Itachi asks "what you don't trust me Cora do you?"

Cora responds "nope."

Itachi chuckles saying "is it just me or all guys."

Cora rolls her eyes saying "right now it's just you Itachi" with that said they go to sleep.

Cora wakes up early the next morning to find Itachi snoring so she gets up, and get dressed. She heads out of the bedroom, and manages to find the living room. There she notices a guy that looks kind of like a puppet working on a rather large puppet.

Cora asks "did you make that?"

He replies "yes."

Cora walks over to him, and says "my name is Cora what's yours?"

He responds "Sasori."

Cora asks "what are you doing?"

Sasori replies "fixing it."

Cora asks "can I help you?"

Sasori responds "No you can't."

Cora then says "you must be a great artist to make a puppet like that."

Sasori replies "I know I am."

Cora asks "am I bugging you?"

Sasori rolls his eyes saying "yah you are!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Page 11**

Cora thinks to herself that the Akatsuki is filled with grumpy guys. So Cora decides its best if she gets familiar with the hideouts lay out. While Cora's walking around she hears some noise coming from one of the rooms. The door is open so Cora goes right into the room she can see a dude with necklaces that has religious symbols on it the guy is on the floor praying. Cora decides not to bother him so she turns around only to have her name called.

The guy in the room says "you're fucking Cora right?"

Cora responds "yes and you are?"

He replies "Hidan bitch now why were you watching me pray?"

Cora responds "I was just curious."

Hidan asks "do you fucking want to worship Joshin?"

Cora responds "um...uh no thanks Hidan."

He yells "suit your damn self woman."

Cora rolls her eyes at him, and heads back to her room to bug Itachi. When she gets into the bedroom Itachi is sitting on the bed only wearing his boxers. Cora shakes her head, and giggles at how hard he's trying to get her into bed.

Itachi asks "what's so funny?"

Cora responds "you are."

Itachi glairs at her saying "no I'm not I'm sexy."

Cora smirks, and says "yes you are but Deidara is a lot sexier then you are."

Itachi growls saying "that's it now you're going to get it."

With that Itachi locked the bedroom door, and threw her on the bed pinning her there he quickly gave her a passion filled kiss that she quickly melted into losing herself. She couldn't help but to kiss him back with feelings that had been bottled up since she was 13. As the kiss between them grew more heated. Cora wrapped her arms around his neck which deepened the kiss causing Itachi to smirk against her lips. He quickly snuck his hands under her shirt causing her to gasp allowing him to quickly sneak his tongue into her mouth carefully exploring every inch of it she took her turn to explore his mouth after several minutes of making out they broke of air.

He kisses along her jaw line to her earlobe nibbling at it for a little while then he moves from her earlobe down her neck until he finds her soft spot causing a soft groan to escape her lips. He quickly removes her shirt, and then her chest bindings then he reclaims her lips in another heated make out session. She started kissing down his jaw line then she moved towards his earlobe nibbling at it. Then she moved down his neck until she found his soft spot causing him to groan.

He moved his hands down to her skirt, and she helped him remove it along with her underwear as she quickly removed his boxers she flipped him over so that she was on top of him straddling his waist she kissed him down his chest to his stomach while she ran her fingers along his abs.

He quickly rolls her over so that he's on top of her now. He moves his throbbing member to her womanhood, and quickly enters her claiming her lips at the same time to silence her scream of pain.

Itachi looks at her, and asks "do you want me to stop?"

Cora responds "no Itachi I'm fine."

Itachi soon starts a slow but steady pace until she started moaning with pleasure. Then Itachi starts moving faster, and harder she starts to move with Itachi causing him to moan. Itachi continues his pace until they come to their climax, and he collapses on top of her. As soon as he gets some strength back he rolls over next to her, and holds her close to him. Cora snuggles into his chest.

Itachi whispers in her ear "Cora I love you I always have."

Cora smiles, and says "I love you to Itachi and I always have."


	13. Chapter 13

**Page 12**

Cora and Itachi continued their secret relationship with each other. They were sleeping together, and would have sex every night the two of you have been for doing this for several months now. Cora has been throwing up every day for a week now, and Itachi is getting concerned.

Itachi says while holding her hair back "you should really see a doctor Cora."

Cora responds "I love you too Itachi" finally leaving the toilet to rinse her mouth out.

Itachi says "you know how I feel Cora I can't stand to loose you please see a doctor."

Cora looks at him annoyed, and says "fine but you explain it to Pein."

Itachi goes to Pein, and says "Leader –Sama I think Cora has the flu can I take her to the doctor?"

Pein replies "yes Itachi we need her better for missions so escort her quickly, and report back to let me know what's wrong."

Itachi responds "will do Leader-Sama."

Cora, and Itachi head towards the leaf village once they were where you can see the village gates Cora hands her cloak to Itachi, and heads over to the gates alone. She arrives at the gates, and a guard escorts her to the Hokage's office. Where she's eventually is allowed in to see the Hokage.

Lady Tsunade asks "Cora is that you?

Cora looks at her shocked saying "Tsunade your Hokage now?"

Lady Tsunade crosses her arms saying "yes now explain yourself where have you been?"

Cora responds "I'm a prisoner but I'm also a member of the Akatsuki."

Lady Tsunade raises an eyebrow saying "I see, and why are you here Cora?"

She replies "I'm sick."

Lady Tsunade asks "do you want to leave the Akatsuki Cora?"

Cora responds "yes but if I do they'll attack the village to get to me I don't want to hurt this village."

Lady Tsunade pulls out her file, and says "I see here that you have done nothing to hurt this village other than not be here for the past several months. Now let me see what's wrong with you." Lady Tsunade quickly gives her a complete check up, and then says "well I'm not sure if this is good news but you're pregnant so who would the father be Cora?"

Cora responds "a member of the Akatsuki."

Lady Tsunade looks angry, and asks "which one Cora?"

Cora replies "Itachi he's the one that is always with me."

Lady Tsunade then asks "so he's here with you now Cora?"

Cora replies "yes don't worry he won't try to come into the village. I have a certain amount of time to return to him or he'll return to the Akatsuki for reinforcements to take me by force."

Lady Tsunade asks "does he love you Cora?"

Cora smiles, and says "I think so but I've never really had to test it."

Lady Tsunade says "I will go with you to Itachi with an offer to come back to the village he will need to earn the villages trust, and he'll need to be supervised. If he refuses you'll have a choice to make return to the village or the Akatsuki but if you return to the Akatsuki you'll no longer be welcomed here any more Cora."

Cora replies "I would love to return to the village I was only staying with the Akatsuki to protect the village but now I also need to think about my baby."

Lady Tsunade responds "well we will go see if Itachi will join you and if not you'll return to the village with me Cora." Cora and Lady Tsunade head out to where she had left Itachi hiding in the trees.

Lady Tsunade yells "Itachi I can't allow Cora to leave she's pregnant, and the Akatsuki is no place for a baby she's told me you're the father. You have a choice return to the Akatsuki or return to the leaf village, and face punishment for your crimes."

Itachi jumps out of the trees, and says "I love Cora but if I leave the Akatsuki as well they will use her against me. I will return to the Akatsuki but I'll tell them that she died from her illness so they will not come looking for her."

Lady Tsunade responds "I understand Itachi but by returning to the Akatsuki you may never see Cora or your unborn child again."

Itachi says "I understand, and agree with your terms Tsunade." Itachi walks over to her, and gives her a long passion filled kiss, and holds her close to him. Then he disappears only a few moments later Cora yells to him "goodbye Itachi I love you."

Lady Tsunade puts her hand on Cora's shoulder, and says "at least he's doing this out of love."

She looks at Lady Tsunade, and says "I know but it still hurts."

Cora and Lady Tsunade return to the village where she has a son that she names after his father. Soon after her son's birth she starts finding mystery gifts that are left at her front door. Several of them she recognizes as belonging to Itachi when he was little. She smiles secretly knowing that Itachi must be checking up on the two of you. Happy in the knowledge that he gets to see his son.

Cora spends the rest of her life caring for her child but she never falls in love with another man because she's still in love with Itachi with all you heart. Even after Cora hears of Itachi's death at the hands of Sasuke she refuses to marry anyone else. Cora would take her son often to his father's grave. Telling him that his dad made the ultimate sacrifice to save both of you as well as the whole leaf village by preventing a war with the Akatsuki. Cora's son was always proud of having Itachi for his dad even though he was responsible for a lot of deaths he knew that he had also saved a lot of lives as well. Cora made sure that her son understood why Sasuke felt that he needed to kill Itachi and she made sure that her son loved his uncle.

**The end**


End file.
